Repitamos
by Kath Mc Kolin
Summary: "-Oh, perdona. Creí que lo anterior a nuestro apasionado reencuentro era una confesión."


**Summary:**** "****-Oh, perdona. Creí que lo anterior a nuestro apasionado reencuentro era una confesión."**

**Disclaimer:**** Nada mío, todo de Meyer, la historia es solo por diversión. **

**Enjoy:)**

**XXXXX**

**Repitamos**

**By: Kristen V. Cullen**

"_I'__d go back in time and change it but I can't. So if the chain is on your door, I understand."-Taylor swift, Back to December-_

Tendría que decirle la noticia algún día, ¿no? Esa era la razón de haber aferrado su bolso negro toda la mañana entre sus manos como si el secreto de la vida eterna se encontrase dentro.

No se lo tomaría bien, la trataría de acosadora. Una maldita acosadora que solo quería hacerle la vida imposible. Tragó con fuerza, esto pesaba más de la cuenta si pensaba en lo que pasaría después de contarle.

Pero tendría que hacerlo. Ella. Nadie más.

Suspiró ante la tranquilidad que parecía haber caído en el campo de deportes de lo que sería su antigua escuela en algunos meses. La nieve solía dar ese aire al ya tranquilo Forks, pero nunca en ese sector.

Entonces uno pensaba que eran vacaciones de Navidad, que era demasiado tarde, y también que había nevado bastante en los últimos días.

Claramente el lugar estaría desierto, con excepción de las únicas dos personas sentadas en la parte menos expuesta de las gradas.

Las que tal vez y por lógica no deberían estar juntas sin un tercero, pero que de todas formas habían buscado ese momento de silencio entre tanta conversación insustancial desde el aeropuerto.

Bella miró sin mirar el paisaje y notó como su aliento escapaba del hueco que había hecho con su bufanda, desapareciendo en el helado blanco que llenaba su mente. Ambos sabían a dónde estaban yendo al bajarse del auto, conocían el pueblo como las palmas de sus manos, y ninguno se dignaba a moverse ni decir ninguna palabra desde que se habían dejado caer en esa paz. _¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?_ ¿Veinte minutos tal vez? No, suponía que más.

Lo miró de reojo, desde su asiento -un escalón más alto- y se mordió el interior de la mejilla. Ya sabía la respuesta, y era bastante con que miles de cosas se asomaran por los bordes de su mente al reconocer tantas cosas familiares.

O con ver lo que la distancia les había hecho.

"_Te amo."_

Sonaría absurdo, pero no hacía ni la mitad de frío que debería de haber hecho. O tal vez su estado atérmico se debía al creciente calor que había comenzado en su rostro y se estaba expandiendo a cada segundo en que delineaba la postura de su acompañante, tratando de que él no lo notase. Esperaba no sufrir la autocombustión que, seguramente, Edward Cullen todavía era capaz de producirle. _"Toda una odisea."_

Si se sinceraba y admitía que él seguía tan apuesto como hace un año, incluso un tanto más maduro, entonces caía en la cuenta de lo perdida que se encontraba cuando de él se trataba. Los mismos hombros anchos, el rostro, esos ojos que le quitaban el aliento. Ese brillo –ahora asomándose, como si jugase a las escondidas- en el esmeralda que parecía solo mostrar su esplendor con algunos, haciéndole preguntarse si estaría todavía entre esos o Edward no podía controlarlo.

Había tantas cosas que quería hacer en este momento. ¿La odiaría, en el caso de que ya no lo hiciera, si por casualidad sus labios chocaran contra los suyos? Es decir, sería un accidente.

Luego podría decir que había querido ponerse de pie y la nieve la había hecho resbalar…

"_Sí, claro."_

Ella tampoco se lo había tragado cuando él dijo que la había besado por equivocación.

Una brisa la despejó. Volvió a recorrer lugar con la vista, pero entonces recordó porqué se había quedado callada en primer lugar –teniendo tantas cosas que preguntarle-.

"_Quiero que vayas."_

"_Lo siento. Yo también te amo."_

"_Isabella."_

¿Por qué estaban de vuelta en el mismo sitio? No tenía sentido.

¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que ya era demasiado con que se ofreciera –dada la remota posibilidad de haberlo hecho- a ser la primera persona que la saludaría después de ver a su abuela en Phoenix? Tendrían hasta que él regresase a Chicago para machacar el corazón de la perra que lo había hecho irse la primera vez. Aunque nunca había sido una persona que disfrutase con herir a otros, ni siquiera vengativo.

Entre tantos hilos finos entretejiendo sus ideas, evaluó la posibilidad de que Edward tal vez no era el mismo. Ciertamente no lo parecía, y la asustaba.

Bella podría decir que había sido Chicago –pero Jasper y Emmett no parecía diferentes-. O alguna de las novias que seguramente lo habría ayudado a superar el mal de amores –y le dolía, haciéndola rabiar de celos solo pensarlo, a pesar de que la frontal Rosalie le había jurado por toda su colección de zapatos que su primo no tenía novias ni citas ni nada por el estilo, por muchas candidatas acechando que ella notase-. O quizás el cansancio del estudio, necesitaría recuperar sus energías en algún momento –es decir, para eso estaban las vacaciones, ¿cierto? Para eso él había vuelto antes de lo esperado-.

Y frunció el ceño porque tendría que morderse la lengua por mentirosa, a sabiendas de que era difícil cerrar un capítulo que no tenía un final concreto que dejara a todo el mundo feliz.

"_No me creerás. Te amo Bella."_

Se hundió más lanzando otro suspiro al aire, tapada por el ruido de Edward haciendo crujir sus nudillos, y nuevamente el silencio. Uno que la dejaba con la más desalentadora idea: Había más que muchas probabilidades de que la hubiese superado, convirtiéndola en el recuerdo lejano de la chica –ni de lejos tan linda como otros creerían- que lo había rechazado en su último año de escuela. La amiga de su hermana, la de su prima, la chica que era como de la familia.

"_Te amo."_

¿Por qué ella no podía superarlo?

Trató de no notar el color en sus pálidas mejillas, y negó con la cabeza. Era imposible. Era frustrante e imposible. Pero a la vez bueno. Notar que todavía podía sentir algo por alguien, que todavía sentía algo por ese chico…

Estar enamorada de Edward lo era. Él era bueno, lo suficiente para hablarle durante el viaje de vuelta a Forks e incluso reírse o bromear –nunca como antes, pero al menos hacia el intento-. Viéndolo, podía esperar que algún día las cosas volviera a correr por el buen camino, además de repetirse una frase escuchada más de mil veces: "No vale la pena llorar por la leche derramada."

-Esme debe estar esperándonos-murmuró, frotando las manos enguantadas contra sus jeans y mirando sus botas. Tomó el bolso que descansaba a pocos centímetros y bajó, sentándose a su lado.

Más silencio, y los ojos semejantes al pasto de su prado se quedaron solo en ella. Ya no estaban vidriosos ni indiferentes. No trataban de tapar nada.

Bella frunció el ceño y él le regaló la primera media sonrisa en mucho tiempo, pero lo que la hizo alargar su mano fue el dolor que esta mostraba.

Edward pasó una de sus piernas por el espacio que los tablones de madera dejaban entre fila y fila de asientos y sacó ambas manos de sus bolsillos. Lo imitó instantáneamente, esperando cualquier cosa que le lanzara.

Se miraron un largo rato, midiéndose sin reservas, dejando que las palabras fluyeran.

El aliento de Edward se entremezclaba con el suyo en ese frío helado que los mantenía solos en un pueblo donde "todos sabían todo de todos". La punta de su nariz estaba tan colorada como suponía que estaría la suya, y ese cabello se veía tan malditamente imposible de peinar como lo había hecho cada día de sus vidas.

Había tantas cosas que no desaparecían con el tiempo. El entendimiento que los había definido también era algo difícil de borrar, se dijo a si misma al reconocer lo que venía a continuación en el rostro de su ex amigo: la resolución.

-¿Por qué?-no la acusó, ni siquiera sonó resentido. Solo curioso y sin rodeos –ninguno de los dos servía para hacerlos así-.

Y no la descolocó para nada.

Sintió los largos dedos del hombre que amaba entrelazarse con los suyos, dubitativo pero firme, y como su garganta se cerró. Todas las preguntas, las charlas y peleas que había armado en su mente –cada escenario posible- parecieron escaparse por una ventana con la inmediata comprensión. _"¿Por qué?"_. Era la pregunta que había quedado en el aire después de esa tarde de diciembre en ese mismo lugar.

"_No te creo." _

"_Te lo dije, te amo."_

Sí que lo había hecho, pero necesitó escucharlo de nuevo. Necesitó corresponderle.

Ni siquiera notó las lágrimas hasta que su voz se quebró en un intento de explicarse. Las razones parecían justas en el momento que casi convertía esto en un _deja-vú_. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo difícil que era mantenerlas.

Cerró los ojos y tomó un largo respiro, los ojos le picaban, pero ya era hora de hablar sobre eso. Habían dejado escapar muchas cosas para perder la oportunidad de dejar los pretextos y miedos a un lado.

Apretó sus manos, tan grandes en comparación, y juró sentir el calor que desprendían entre los guantes mientras mantenía sus miradas trabadas.

-Porque y a pesar de mi egoísmo, no podía dejar que te quedaras, o que buscaras algo que no tenías. Tú encontrarías la forma de quedarte si yo lo hacía, si yo quería que no me dejaras. No podías esperar, no iba a dejar que esperaras un año. No conmigo.

-Pero tú también te ibas. Te fuiste.

-¿Lo soportarías?-negó con la cabeza-. Arruiné algo que podría haber sido perfecto y quise irme a vivir con mi abuela un tiempo, aclarar mis ideas y no correr tras de ti-quería dejar de llorar, pero era imposible. Debía verse bastante lastimera. La última cosa que buscaba hacer. Ella pecaba de orgullosa.

-Bella.

-Pero soy bastante masoquista-se sorbió la nariz, sintiéndose increíblemente pequeña-. Si supieras la de veces que quise llamarte, obligarte a que me esperaras…que no salieras con nadie ni encontraras a otra, que era una estúpida por terminar, con miedo a que me olvidarías porque yo no era tan importante y que…y que…Te lastimé y lo arruiné, soy una maldi..

Hubo un gruñido, un:-¡¿Cómo demonios no me llamaste?- y el mundo terminó de desaparecer cuando Edward soltó sus manos, la tomó por los hombros y unió sus bocas sin permitirle responder. Sin permitirle hacer nada coherente más que corresponderle.

Era un beso con lágrimas y pulsos acelerándose en una estúpida carrera. Un beso en el cual ella volvió a tocar su rostro, a pasar sus brazos por su cuello, a sonreír como idiota contra sus labios cuando él la abrazó por la cintura. Un beso incómodo sobre las gradas de Forks High School, y a la vez totalmente perfecto.

_Imperfectamente perfecto._

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que pudieron recuperar el aire, pero Edward no la dejó alejarse por ningún medio.

-¿No salir con absolutamente nadie con la excusa de tener un amor no correspondido podría considerarse una forma de masoquismo?-le secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, sonriendo y concediéndole esa mirada de arrepentimiento y comprensión que solo él podía conseguir, tratando de hacerla sentirse menos idiota de lo que ya se consideraba entre la seguridad que trataba de revolver su interior-. Lo siento. Yo también te amo.

Las mismas palabras, pero desde una perspectiva –y dueño- totalmente nuevos.

Solo ellos dos y ese campo seguían fieles a un diciembre que parecía tan lejano y tan tan irreal.

-Yo no dije que te amo-murmuró Bella con tono infantil, pasando sus manos por la despeinada cabellera, lamentándose de no tenerlas descubiertas y aturdida por ese algo que se encendía en su pecho. Casi le pareció absurdo lo frágil que sonaba con la combinación de minutos de llanto y el mohín, y lo extraño que resultaba viniendo de la _fuerte y déspota_-pero tierna como un gatito-Bella Swan.

-Oh, perdona. Creí que lo anterior a nuestro apasionado reencuentro era una confesión.

-Nunca lo sabrás-se miraron por varios segundos, sorprendidos de lo fácil que resultaba.

Edward sonrió ladinamente, como un niño grande.

-Dilo- cerró los ojos, y relajó cada músculo a la espera. Tal vez así fuera más fácil.

Ella reprimió una mueca tonta y alegre, a pesar de que él no pudiese verla-Te amo.

-De nuevo.

-Te amo-sus labios se posaron por un microsegundo en su mejilla.

-Una vez más.

Bella rodó los ojos-. _Te amo_. Te amo. Te amo y lo seguiré diciendo hasta que vea que me perdonas o me sienta un poco menos estúpida. Lo que pase primero-y el camino de besos por su rostro y cuello se repitió varias veces mientras Edward enredaba sus manos en el cabello caoba.

-Entonces me aseguraré que ninguna de esas cosas suceda-apoyó el mentón sobre su coronilla y ella miró su clavícula fijamente.

No había más dilatación. _"Señoras y señores a continuación…la parte que me hace querer tirarme a un pozo."_

-Umm..-tragó pesado, tensándose solo un poco-. Entonces deberías saber algo primero. Busca en mi bolso-él apretó un poco más el agarre sobre su cuerpo y estiró un brazo, trayendo dicho objeto hasta el espacio entre ellos y abriéndolo-. Saca el sobre.

Era demasiado lento, y ya estaba poniéndose en realidad nerviosa, pensando en la muy bien armada historia detrás del sobre, hasta que lo vió: la cara de Edward era un poema cuando leyó la carta de admisión a cierta universidad que conocía demasiado bien.

Un segundo, dos, tres. Lo golpearía si no hablaba pronto. Entonces el chico la miró y abrió la boca, cerrándola de forma instantánea y repitiendo la misma acción varias veces.

-¿Esto es por mi?-Bella bufó y enarcó una ceja.

-Una de las mejores universidades de Literatura amigo. Tú solo eres un bonus-él frunció el ceño con diversión y ella enrojeció-. Bueno…digamos que tus hermanos me lo venían pidiendo y que estés tú me ayudó a decidirme-se encogió de hombros-. ¿Feliz?

-Tonta Bella-le sacó la lengua y él pellizcó su mejilla, recostando su frente contra el hombro de la chica-. ¿Prometes no dejarme?-preguntó, poniéndose derecho nuevamente al notar que no había respuesta instantánea-. Porque sino me veré obligado a encadenarme a ti…O encadenarte a mi cama-ladeó la cabeza ante la segunda opción, un poco más dispuesto.

-Cursi-Bella hizo un mohín no tan efectivo con alguna que otra lágrima y la voz tomada que no se iba-. Haz lo que quieras-rodeó su torso con los delgados brazos, en un intento de distraerlo del sonrojo que se estaba formando en sus pómulos, y se escondió en su pecho-. No planeaba escaparme de todas formas y es complicado deshacerse de mí.

Pudo imaginárselo arqueando una ceja cuando la cortó-Como si quisiera.

-Soy algo así como una plaga.

-No lo eres.

-Quiero conocer cada parte vida desde que te fuiste. No me alcanza con lo que mi madre o la tuya me cuentan, ni siquiera Rose o Emmett. Y tu departamento.

-Cariño, vivirás en mi departamento-rodó los ojos, bromista-. Ya lo dije, pero de preferencia en mi cuarto.

Casi había olvidado lo difícil que era mantener la compostura frente a ese tipo de comentarios-claro que años de práctica le habían servido bien-.

Movió un poco las piernas y frunció la nariz-. Pero tú debes prometer lo mismo.

Edward suspiró tranquilo, resignado, feliz, un poco aliviado-no sabría que adjetivo escoger de la lista-, y chasqueó la lengua.

-Prometido.

-Prometido.

A veces los finales que daban lugar a comienzos felices solo tardaban un poco más.

**XXXXX**

**I will survive, I will suvive **

**Viva forever (y sí, sé que ninguna de las dos son la misma canción). Es que estoy bastante contenta de poder volver. Ahora, mi no tan larga ni tan corta nota de autor:**

**No tengo excusa, ninguna, aunque podría decir que mi déspota vida fuera de ff pudo, por fin, tomar de rehén a la dictadora parte de mi que no quiere otra cosa que escribir y por el momento están a minutos de firmar un pacto de paz.**

**Y encima de tener que volver a la cárcel, digo colegio y tener que volver a estudiar y demás sin darme cuenta llegamos a esta fecha y yo muriéndome de ansias por sentarme a escribir algo. Asíque acá estoy, y si eres de lo que todavía me leen (y eso que entendería que no lo hicieras) te digo gracias y que eres totalmente bienvenido y apreciado. Además de que solicitaré un poco más de tiempo y paciencia (es decir, cartas bomba hacia mi persona no-por el momento) que estoy reeditando mis fics y escribiendo uno nuevo –estaba pensando en algo así como La princesa luchadora y el caballero de turno, pero todavía lo tengo en el tintero- además de proyectos independientes, incluso trato de amigarme con mi yo de hace un año para continuar sin altibajos con mi Bella animadora y la cantante-para más información, ver perfil-.**

**Ahora y sin más espero que les haya gustado este one shot, y si les sacó alguna lágrima como a mi al hacerlo mejor (nota: maldita y bendita Taylor Swift que me haces volver a escribir). Me encantaría saber que entienden si relacionan la historia y el título…pura curiosidad(además de dejar un lindo review claro)**

**Nos leemos amigas mías;)**

_**KVC.**_


End file.
